To many people, game consoles play an important role with their growing-up periods. Today, the game consoles have been developed from the earliest handheld game consoles as well as the large game machines to the game consoles integrated with television (TV) sets, so called TV console platforms. In addition, with the development of computer, the game console platform may be also combined with computers. However, most of the operation interfaces of the game consoles are relied on some input devices, such as keyboards or joysticks. Thus, players may not feel so real and excited while playing the game consoles through the conventional interactive means.
With the development of semiconductor and optoelectronic technology, today's game console platform allows players to use their body movements as a mean to operate the game console. Through this interactive manner, players can operate game consoles more realistically. FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating two players playing with a game console platform through their body movements. As shown, the game console platform includes a game console host 100 and a tracing system; wherein the tracing system includes a position tracing member 102 and handheld tracing members 104, 106.
The game console host 100 is connected to a display 108 and the tracing system. Generally, the position tracing member 102 is disposed on the display 108 and is equipped with a linear light source (not shown). In contrast, the two handheld tracing members 104, 106 are held by two players 110, 112, respectively, and each are configured to receive the light emitted from the linear light source of the position tracing member 102. Specifically, the handheld tracing members 104, 106 each output detection data to the game console host 100 in response to the detection of the light emitted from the linear light source of the position tracing member 102. Thus, the game console host 100 can calculate the physical movements of the players 110, 112 according to the received detection data.
Alternatively, the position tracing member 102 may be equipped with an image capture unit (not shown), which is, for example, a charge-coupled component (CCD). Accordingly, the handheld tracing members 104, 106 each are equipped with a point light source. Thus, through detecting the light emitted from the point light sources of the handheld tracing members 104, 106 by the equipped image capture unit, the position tracing member 102 can output the corresponding detection data to the game console host 100 for the calculation of the body movements of the players 110, 112.
Additionally, in some game console platforms, the handheld tracing members 104, 106 may be omitted in the tracing system; and the position tracing member 102 is configured to directly capture the body movements of the players 110, 112 through the equipped the image capture unit thereof, and then output the corresponding detection data to the game console host 100 for the calculation of the body movements of the players 110, 112.
The game console host 100 is configured to, after receiving the detection data of the body movements of the player 110, 112, output image data to the display 108 for displaying the corresponding game image thereon. However, the two players 110, 112 are required to be located on the same side of the display 108 for the game playing.